Did You Do It?
by Zayz
Summary: The Marauders notice a slightly alarming change in Prongs. The inevitable interrogation ensues. T just in case. R&R?


A/N: Sorry for dying lately, guys. I've been busy and uninspired, of late. So I figured, to let you know I was still alive, I'd post this up for you. Takes place around spring, year seven. It's just meant to be fun and sweet, nothing epic. Hope you like it.

--

**Did You Do It?  
By: Zayz**

--

It was late Sunday afternoon when James arrived in the common room, cruising to the back table where his friends were clustered and plopping into the empty seat, a bemused half-smile playing on the corner of his mouth. They stopped talking and turned to say hello, as always; but instantly, they knew something was off.

For the first time in a long time, James had sat down beside them without chirpily saying hello, high-fiving Sirius, or asking what was up. He was completely silent, almost as if he was in a happy place faraway from here.

So it fell to Sirius to cock his head to the side in confusion and ask, "Hey, Prongsie. What's up with you?"

"Hmmm?" This seemed to snap James out of it. "Sorry?"

"I asked what the hell was wrong with you," Sirius repeated. "You okay?"

"Oh…yeah, yeah, I'm fine," James said, an apologetic smile on his face. "How about you?"

"Confused," said Peter, squinting at James as though he was a particularly complicated piece of artwork. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," said James easily, that same furtive, happy little expression on his face. "I'm fine."

"You're fine," repeated Sirius.

"Yeah," said James, his head back against the chair, eyes on the ceiling. "I'm fine."

Sirius stared a few more seconds, clearly deep in concentration, but he clearly couldn't find a suitable explanation for his friend's behavior. So he turned to Remus and said, "Hey, Moony. What the hell is up with Prongs?"

Remus studied James gravely as well, his sweetly brown eyes surveying the young man up and down, down and up.

"Did you have a date with Lily today?" he asked finally. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Merlin, _that's _what it is!" Sirius said loudly, beaming. "He had a date with Lily! Don't know how I missed that one. He spends practically all this time with her – and who else could make Prongs smile like that?"

James smirked at Sirius, but nodded. "Yeah, I saw Lily," he said.

"But you're always seeing Lily," pointed out Sirius. "And you never come out like this."

James's smile was the slightest bit mysterious as he lay his head back again, his hand automatically going to his hair, which he unconsciously began to rumple.

"I'm just happy, Sirius," he said. "Is that so difficult for you to believe?"

The three boys thoughtfully considered him again, staring at him without restraint as he continued to sit peacefully in the chair, that smile never leaving his mouth.

And then…

"God, did you _do it _with her?" Sirius demanded, eyes widening.

Suddenly, James's head snapped up to face his friends, who were waiting with bated breath for his response. His cheeks went the slightest bit pink – his hand went to his hair – and without words, they knew the answer. Sirius's expression stopped nowhere short of wonderment.

"Oh, Prongs, you did it," he said breathlessly.

James's cheeks went pinker, but he admitted sheepishly, "Last night…and this morning."

"So…how was it?" Peter asked, eyes round as Galleons.

"Good enough that he did it a second time," muttered Sirius, smirking.

"No, really," Peter insisted.

"It was…I dunno, good, I guess," said James, vividly red now. "What do you want me to say?"

"Was it worth all the trouble?" asked Peter. "I mean, you've tried for years."

James considered, but not for long.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, I love her and she loves me. So…I guess it made sense…"

"So she's good," confirmed Sirius, grinning.

James went even redder, if it was possible, and didn't answer, although his grin extended just a bit farther.

"Oh, Prongs, I'm so proud of you!" Sirius beamed. "You finally achieved your life's dream and slept with Lily Evans."

"It's not like…that," said James, eyes back to the ceiling. "I mean…I don't think of it like I achieved a goal. I just…I mean, she's my girlfriend and she knows I adore her. It's like…it's not a casual thing. She did it because she loved me and…I guess that's what matters. We did it because we wanted to, not because we could. You know?"

No, the boys didn't know, but they had a bit of an idea, dim as it was. The three exchanged glances with one another, not entirely sure what to make of this little speech. None of the four had ever had a lasting, committed relationship – not one that could have made it outside the walls of Hogwarts, anyway – and this was a new experience for all of them, having a friend who was honestly in love with the girl he was with.

But, at the same time, it wasn't entirely surprising. James had always been the dreamer, their idealistic, loyal, sentimental best friend. He was rather like a soft-centered chocolate – tough exterior, mushy interior, with sweetness all throughout to spare.

It made perfect sense that this day would come out. They were just a little taken aback, seeing his quiet joy before them on this late Sunday afternoon. He was always such a laugh that it felt odd when he was anything but.

They were silent for a few more seconds, mulling over the situation, when James got up again.

"I think I want to go to the kitchens," he said. "I could use a snack. Do you guys want anything?"

"We're good," said Sirius, though Peter had been about to open his mouth hopefully. "See you later."

"See you."

His hand still in his hair, he left through the portrait hole and was gone, the group once again whittled down to three. Sirius stared at Remus and Peter, as though he had never seen creatures quite like them before.

"So…what do you reckon we do?" he asked.

"About what?" asked Remus.

"About James," said Sirius.

Remus shrugged. "Just wait, I suppose," he said. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"Pretty soon, he's going to marry her and she's going to have his babies and we're going to watch it all happen," Sirius pointed out.

"And that's okay," said Remus. "He's always been the most well-adjusted out of us. It makes sense."

"If you say so." Sirius sighed heavily and got up as well. "You know, a snack doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I'm going to go with him."

"See you," said Remus.

"See you," said Peter.

Sirius nodded and exited out the portrait hole as well, the same way James had gone. He went without a word to discuss, if he may, what the hell was going to happen next with his best friend.

--

A/N: This was meant to be very short, a little snapshot if you will. So I won't be writing that next conversation.

This turned out differently than I imagined, particularly the bit at the end with Sirius, Remus and Peter. But I suppose it works. I dunno.

Please remember to review, yeah?


End file.
